


Hideaway

by wiltedflame



Series: Roses [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedflame/pseuds/wiltedflame
Summary: A month is left until Matt leaves with Shiro and his father for Kerberos and Keith just wants to spend as much time with as he possibly can.+++++“I know you can’t stay. I… I can’t ask that of you, not when I know how important this mission is to you.”“Keith…”“J-Just promise me that you’ll be safe and that you’ll come home.”“...”“Please?”“... I promise.”





	Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of my "Roses" series. 
> 
> I have been planning to write about Keith/Matt for a long time now, but never got around to doing. Originally, I planned a one-shot, but now I have about five parts planned in total. Please be on the lookout for the next four parts!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> (Side note: The title of the series is from the song Roses by The Chainsmokers ft. ROZES. Lyrics from this song will be used to title each part of this series.)

**“Y** ou know, Keith, we can’t stay up here forever.”

 

The male in question turned his head to look at his boyfriend and chuckled before leaning back in his spot then lying down against the roof completely, gazing up at the stars above them. He tucked his arms beneath his head and sighed in contentment as he let his eyes slip closed. Everything was peaceful and quiet. No loudly snoring roommates that toss and turn and continuously annoy Keith. Just the sounds of their breathing and the occasional sound of their voices speaking softly in order to keep from getting caught. They both loved being up on the roof at night. It was one of the few places they could truly be alone.

 

“Aw, Matt. I thought you liked it up here,” Keith teased and cracked an eye open to glance at said male. Matt huffed out a laugh and moved to lay on his side in Keith’s direction, resting his elbow on the roof as he kept his head lifted with his hand.

 

“I do, especially when I’m with you, but you know I have training again tomorrow with Shiro and dad, remember? I gotta get ready for the big mission.”

 

Keith’s other eye opened and his expression shifted as he stared up at the stars again, his heart clenching in his chest. How could he forget the mission that would soon take his boyfriend away from him for who knows how long?

 

“Yeah… yeah, I remember,” Keith said just above a whisper, his tone giving away just how he felt about the topic. Matt noticed this and a small frown formed on his face.

 

“Babe, we can’t keep avoiding the subject. I’m going to be leaving soon and Shiro, too. You know how much this means to both of us.”

 

Keith knew that. Of course, he knew  just how much it meant to his boyfriend and best friend. Shiro had even gotten into multiple arguments with his fiancee, Adam, about this mission and how important it was to him, despite the illness he was dealing with. Adam had even gone as far as to give Shiro an ultimatum because of Shiro’s decision and when he didn’t get the answer he wanted, he turned his back on him. The thought of that made Keith’s blood boil because as much as Keith would rather Matt stay with him here on Earth where he would be safe, he wasn’t going to stop supporting him for wanting to follow his dreams.

 

“I know you can’t stay. I-I can’t ask that of you,” Keith began, turning his head to lock his violet eyes with the honey colored ones he loved so much, “Not when I know how important this is for you.”

 

Matt’s eyes grew sad as the frown deepened on his face, “Keith⎼”

 

“Just… Just promise me you’ll be careful, stay safe, and that you’ll come home.”

 

“...”

 

“Please?” It was a gentle plea. A plea of a young man who just wanted his boyfriend to come back in one piece. It was something anyone would ask the person they care about if they were in this situation. Keith’s eyes stayed locked with Matt’s as the older let out a shaky breath, not noticing how one of Matt’s hands began to clench to keep his body from trembling.

 

“... I promise.”

 

A beat of silence lasted between them before both of Keith’s hands moved from beneath his head, one moving to sit atop Matt’s clenched one while his other cupped his boyfriend’s cheek. As soon as Keith’s hand touched his cheek, Matt’s control snapped and his body trembled openly. He instantly leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Keith’s, his free hand moving to run through the top of soft, black tresses. His hand unclenched and intertwined their fingers together, squeezing tightly as the kiss deepened and they each poured as much of their feelings into it as they could.

 

They didn’t part for some time until they had to breathe. Their soft panting mingled together when Matt rested his forehead against Keith’s as their eyes locked once more.  Neither said nothing as their bodies pressed together in their need to be as close to each other as possible. What could be said anyways that hasn’t already been said? This was one of the few private moments they would have with each other for a long time. Both of them wanted to cherish before it had to be over.

 

Two things were for certain, though.

 

Once Matt left with Shiro and his father for Kerberos, neither of them knew how long it would be until they could be in each other’s arms once more and in a worst case scenario, one that neither wanted to think about…

  
They would never be able to be together _ever_ again.

**Author's Note:**

> A kudos or a comment would be much appreciated. :)))


End file.
